(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a locking device, in which one ending portion of a wire chain or the like is connected to an ending portion of a casing, another ending portion of the wire chain or the like is provided with a locking element, wherein the locking element is inserted into the casing for locking, on the contrary the locking is released by a key which is provided with a plurality of holes of different diameters.
(2) Prior Art
The conventional locking device in which one ending portion of a wire chain or the like is connected to a casing, the other ending portion of the wire chain or the like is connected to a locking element, generally has the construction of a so-called combination lock, in which a plurality of dial rings each mounted on a cylindrical portion of the casing are rotated in a predetermined combination for unlocking. Accordingly, with conventional combination locking devices, an unlocking operation in the dark takes much trouble or in the worst case, it was almost impossible.